


Dance With Me

by Hageshikulady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Metaphorical Sex, Yuri's POV, hotel room, night before grand prix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageshikulady/pseuds/Hageshikulady
Summary: Yuuri and Victor go back to the hotel after Victor made it public that they were engaged. Yuuri has so much on his mind, but Victor makes his anxiety go away when they dance about their love. Yuuri's POV





	

Yuuri looked up at the starry sky as he walked back to the hotel with Victor. He sighed, finally starting to feel tired.

A lot had happened today.

He looked down at his right hand, at the golden ring that matched Victor's, and felt his heartbeats speed up.

All the skaters had already gone to their respective rooms and now it would be just the two of them.

" _Why did you suddenly get so quiet?_ " Victor's voice broke the silence and brought him back from the world of thoughts, gently tugging at his left hand.

" _I was just thinking about today,_ "

" _It was great~ wasn't it?_ " Victor sang, opening the door and placing the shopping bags beside his bed. Yuuri nodded and did the same with the bags, since most of them belonged to Victor.

His only bag was a gift from his coach. A brand-new suit. Yuuri carefully placed it beside his travel bag, stretching his back afterwards, while Victor laid on his back and watched the brunette organise his stuff.

Yuuri looked over his shoulder and met Victor's eyes. He instantly felt his face get hot, so he looked back at his things, catching a glimpse of the golden ring again.

They were now engaged. They would get married after he won the Grand Prix. That's what Victor proposed. That's what Yuuri himself couldn't bring himself to say so bluntly.

Since he spoke to Victor for the first time in the banquet, even though he didn't remember it, the whole situation made him feel like everything was about competing for prizes that weren't quite a trophy.

First a dance battle to get Victor to come to his place, then a skating competition at Hasetsu's Ice Castle, for Victor's entire time as a coach, and now the Grand Prix's golden medal for Victor's entire time as his lover.

Yuuri growled, suddenly feeling all the weight in the world landing on his shoulders.

But the truth was that he had always, always, danced for Victor.

He glanced at the russian again, unsure of what to do. Victor was still on his bed, quietly watching him, silently reading him.

" _You don't need to be anxious, Yuuri. Come here._ " He said, stretching his right arm Yuuri's way - an invitation to join Victor on his bed. His eyes sparkled with a bright blue flame.

Yuuri didn't blink. He walked towards Victor with steady steps.

He really wished he could just stop all the thoughts from flowing and just enjoy things. That's what Victor told him to do tomorrow as he put the ring on his finger.

Yuuri reached out for that hand and on the next second he got pulled onto the bed, straddling Victor's body.

" _Eeepp! V-Victor!_ "

" _Shhh_."

Yuuri watched in awe as Victor sat up slightly and traced his lips with his fingers. This gesture had become something he probably should get used to.

" _Don't think, Yuuri. Just dance_ " Victor's other hand caressed his wrist, softly pulling it, as if encouraging Yuuri to close the distance.

" _Dance for me, Yuur_ i" Victor said again, whispering against his lips. " _Just for me_."

Yuri closed his eyes and did as Victor said. He kissed Victor slowly, shyly, memorising the texture of Victor's lips against his own.

Anxiety didn't quite leave Yuuri alone, but little by little he allowed his body to lean closer against Victor's and the touch of those hands falling to his hips somehow made him feel safe.

As if he could do a flip and be assured that he would not fall. Because Victor was holding him.

Victor was holding him tight.

He parted his lips slightly, tasting the kiss, and leaned completely against Victor's body. He shivered when the hands that were resting on his hips traced his back up and down, in a very relaxing and loving embrace.

Yuuri broke the kiss and looked into Victor's eyes, moving the fringe away from his face and stroking the soft hair absent-mindedly.

He wanted to dance with Victor.

As if reading his thoughts, the russian rolled on top of Yuuri. The fringe fell back over his eye, but Yuuri fixed it behind Victor's ear.

They gazed at each other with wonder before Victor kissed the wrist near his face and proceeded to remove Yuuri's glasses.

And then they kissed again, passionately, rythmically. Victor's body rubbed against his, softly, teasingly. Yuuri heard himself moan.

The rubbing stopped for a second and Victor's hands slid from Yuuri's waist to his thighs. The rubbing restarted and now he could feel distinctively something more.

It made him gasp whenever their crotches rubbed against each other.

Yuuri rose his right leg and rested it against Victor's side, unconsciously bringing their lower bodies closer and increasing friction.

He wanted more friction. It was making him crazy.

It was making him crazy that Victor was doing it with him.

 _"Victor..."_ he moaned again, tugging at the russian's silvery hair.

Apparently encouraged by Yuuri's voice, Victor put a little more pressure and squeezed the thighs he was holding.

He interrupted the kiss on the brunette's lips and kissed his neck instead. Yuuri could smell the soft scent coming from the silvery hair in which his fingers were tangled. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the hot lips against his skin; it was something completely new.

Soon the friction was too much and Yuuri couldn't hold it anymore. The moan leaving his throat was muffled by a hungry kiss and after a few seconds his legs fell numb on each side of Victor's body.

Victor had danced with him to the theme he had picked for this season.

The japanese skater wrapped his arms tightly around the russian and stared with blurry eyes at the light of the hotel room.

Tomorrow he would dance about this love and no one would get in his way.


End file.
